


someday my prince will come

by thingswhat



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Disney References, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswhat/pseuds/thingswhat
Summary: ‘Then Mario’s voice echoed over the air, “Barnaby Brooks Jr is down! I repeat, King of Heroes Barnaby Brooks Jr has been downed!” And Kotetsu’s heart plummeted.’
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	someday my prince will come

The NEXT was a young girl a good handful of years younger than Kaede—seven or eight at most was Kotetsu’s guess—and her power, if the very pink and very copyrighted princess castle that had materialized in the parks along the city’s waterfront was any indication, was Fantasy Magic™. 

This hypothesis was reinforced when Blue Rose, upon carefully approaching the scared girl, suddenly burst into song, performing a show stopping medley of Let It Go and Into The Unknown complete with dazzling snow effects and the emergence of yet another castle—this time ice. Over their communicators, Agnes could be heard alternating between crowing over their ratings and yelling for someone to get Hero TV’s legal department on the phone and find out whether they could even be showing the footage at all.

Eventually Sky High managed to befriend the girl, but then, as she gazed at him with shimmering-eyed awe, her hands clasped beneath her chin, he’d abruptly transformed into a literal Prince Charming with a puff of glittering pastel smoke. Well, so much for that secret identity, Kotetsu thought. But the then-maskless hero handled it with remarkable aplomb, and was now astride a brilliantly bright white steed, its mane flowing in the wind just like Sky High’s princely cape. The young NEXT was tucked safely on the saddle in front of him, her face literally sparkling with delight. 

A certain mouse mega corporation definitely had been presented with its next inspiration, Kotetsu mused—or, once she was grown up, their star employee to be.

Then Mario’s voice echoed over the air, “Barnaby Brooks Jr is down! I repeat, King of Heroes Barnaby Brooks Jr has been downed!” And Kotetsu’s heart plummeted.

“Bunny!”

“He’s not hurt!” Fire Emblem’s voice crackled over the communicators, and Kotetsu found he could breathe again. “He’s fine. It looks like…I think Handsome’s just asleep?”

-

And now here Kotetsu was, running through what could only be described as an enchanted forest. Saito had confirmed that all readings from Barnaby’s suit were completely normal and he’d suffered no injuries at all. He was simply very deeply asleep. And Kotetsu would’ve been by his side to verify that already if—he batted his hand at the little pastel-colored birds that would _not_ stop fluttering around his head, nearly tripping over a small rabbit that ran underfoot—all these damned cutesey animals didn’t keep _getting in his way_. 

Finally he burst out of the trees into a bucolic sunlit clearing. Ahead of him, Fire Emblem knelt next to a prone Barnaby, who lay…. Kotetsu bit his lip. He would not laugh, he would not laugh (he would wait until later, then laugh himself _silly_ ). Barnaby was stretched out on the ground still in his suit, ever so peacefully sleeping, wreathed by a massive ring of rainbow colored wildflowers. (Oh god when he was alone, Kotetsu was going to laugh himself _sick_.)

“He still hasn’t woken up,” Fire Emblem said as Kotetsu approached. Nearby, a bashful faun stepped delicately out from the shadows. Butterflies flitted by, and those damned birds were back again, Kotetsu could hear them chirping on his mech-suit’s shoulders. “You don’t suppose,” Fire Emblem continued, gesturing around, “considering everything…”

“What?”

“That it’s going to take true love’s kiss to wake him up?”

“Oh, is that all.” Kotetsu raised his faceplate as he sank to his knees next to them both and gathered Barnaby into his arms. He should’ve guessed that, really; he had a kid after all. After years of fairy tale books and movies, he knew how this stuff worked. Catching Fire Emblem’s sly look, he paused. “What.”

“Well you took so long, you know.” The other hero winked with a cat that got the cream smirk. “I couldn’t help but test it myself.”

“What!” Kotetsu shouted. The cutesy little animals scattered. “Hey! You know he and I are dating!”

“But alas,” Fire Emblem swooned, “it wasn’t meant to be. It didn’t work!” Catching a glimpse of Kotetsu’s flat-eyed expression, they waved a dismissive hand at him, “Oh, come now, don’t be like that. I couldn’t resist. Handsome won’t hold it against me.”

“I’ll hold something against you,” Kotetsu grouched, almost losing his hold on Barnaby when he started to shake his fist.

Ignoring the other hero’s retort of “Please do!”, he once again focused on his partner, settling Barnaby more carefully in his arms. Very determinedly paying no attention to the dramatic swell of background music that suddenly played from out of nowhere, Kotetsu leaned over and gently kissed Barnaby’s lax lips.

And, with fluttering eyelashes, Barnaby woke.

Fire Emblem gasped, and when Kotetsu looked back, they had a hand covering their mouth, “Oh,” they breathed, delighted, “I’m so _happy_ for you two.”

“I repeat. We told you we were dating. D a t i n g,” Kotetsu spelled out, but they just waved as they strode away.

“Invite us all to the wedding! And it had better be spectacular! Handsome deserves it.”

As the other hero disappeared into the forest, Kotetsu returned his attention to the man (he loved) in his arms. Barnaby was rubbing his face, drowsy, but looking more and more alert. “Good morning, Bunny,” Kotetsu said with a lilt to his voice.

“Ugh. What happened,” Barnaby murmured. And then Kotetsu spotted it: a tiny dot of blood on one of his partner’s fingers. As if he’d pricked it.

Kotetsu chuckled, then with a blue flash as he activated his powers, he swooped Barnaby fully into a princess carry and rose dramatically to his feet. “My Sleeping Beauty!” he exclaimed, “this is your happily ever after!”

-

_Footage from Hero TV drone camera number 3:_

_Squirming out of Wild Tiger’s arms, Barnaby Brooks Jr stomps away. Then abruptly stops. Then stomps back, grabs Wild Tiger by the sides of his helmet, and pulls him into an extremely long, drawn out, and deep kiss. Then stomps away again. Wild Tiger runs after him, calling “Bunny…!”_

In the control room, Agnes purred, “Ratings extravaganza!”, eyes glittering with dollar signs and glee.

**Author's Note:**

> For the March Flash fiction day six prompt: Enchanted. Also posted at my tumblr, thingswhatareawesome. The title's a Disney reference as much as the stuff in the fic is. :p


End file.
